This invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium, a storage device each of which stores a card game program of a card game played on a computer system, and a game device which can enjoy the card game in accordance with the card game program.
In general, a card game has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,332 (will be simply called Reference hereinafter) and might be enjoyed or played among players by alternately putting each card on a playing field. Specifically, disclosure is made in Reference about the card game which prepares various kinds of cards which have abilities, roles, and attributes different from one another and in which a predetermined life point is assigned to each of the players. During the card game, each player alternately places the cards one by one on the playing field. Thus, the card game is progressive or advanced until the predetermined life point assigned to either one of the players is reduced to zero. Such a card game is named xe2x80x9cMagic the Gatheringxe2x80x9d and has been widely sold.
As mentioned before, the cards which are used in the card game are classified into a plurality of species on the basis of the attributes, the abilities, and the roles given to the cards. In addition, the cards can be purchased, supplemented, or exchanged individually or in a set. Therefore, each player does not have the same cards in this card game.
Under the circumstances, it is possible with this card game not only to capture or awaken a different interest and a variation in dependency upon the cards which are held by the players but also to enjoy a collection of the cards.
Furthermore, Reference suggests that the proposed card game can be executed on a computer when the card game is formed by a software program.
However, the card game must use a very wide variety of cards which have different abilities and attributes and must be executed in accordance with a very complicated rule. This shows that amateurs and children can neither simply enjoy nor be familiar with the card game. Accordingly, the card game is very popular only among game mania who are experts for the card game.
Taking the above into consideration, it is readily understood that an increase of customers or users for the card game can not be expected, even when the card game proposed in Reference is realized by the program as it stands. This means that it is very important that the card game rule can be simplified without spoiling everybody""s fun, when such a card game is realized by a program.
On the other hand, a lot of game manias tend to demand or direct more interesting and high functional games. In order to respond to their demands, one way would be to complicate a rule of the card game. However, such complication of the rule can not attract an interest of children and amateurs except the game manias, as already mentioned before, and results in impeding popularization of the card game. At any rate, it is preferable that such a card game can be enjoyed by various people, such as children, amateurs, and manias.
It is an object of this invention to provide a computer-readable storage medium which stores a computer readable software program for a card game enjoyed among a wide variety of people from amateurs to experts.
It is another object of this invention to provide a computer-readable storage medium of the type described, wherein the program can does not need to complicate a card game rule.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a computer-readable storage medium of the type described, wherein the program can draw the interest of the players by varying game environments of each card game and by changing strength of each card in accordance with each game environment.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a computer-readable storage medium of the type described, wherein the program can enjoy more interesting card game by realizing different operations on attack or defense.
It is another object of this invention to provide a memory which stores data peculiar to the above-mentioned program.
It is another object of this invention to provide a game device which can play the above-mentioned card game.
According to an aspect of this invention, a computer-readable storage medium is for storing a program which is readable by the use of a computer to execute a card game composed of a plurality of cards. The cards have individually ability points different from one another. The computer-readable storage medium comprises a card storing portion which stores a plurality of field cards each of which defines a competition environment different from one another and a list which stores the cards having ability points varied in dependency upon the competition environments determined by the field cards. The program comprises the steps of determining each competition environment on the basis of the field cards and executing the card game with reference to the ability points of each card under each competition environment determined by the field cards. In this event, the cards are selectively used as an attack side and a defense side and the cards have, as the ability points, attack ability points and defense ability points used as the attack and the defense sides, respectively.
Inasmuch as the attack and the defense ability points are varied in dependency upon the competition environments, the card game becomes more interesting.
In addition, the program may comprise the steps of detecting a specific combination of the cards and generating a new card which is different from the cards used in the specific combination.
According to another aspect of this invention, a storage device is for use in a card game played between players by putting, in a predetermined area, cards which have individually ability points. The storage device comprises a storage area which stores the ability points varied in dependency upon competition environments.
According to still another aspect of this invention, a game system is operable to play a card game between players by putting cards which have predetermined ability points. The game system comprises storage means for storing the ability points of the cards which are varied under competition environments previously prepared and different from one another, executing means for executing the card game under a selected one of the competition environments with reference to the ability points of the cards determined in the selected competition environment, a display unit for displaying results of executing the program in the form of an image, and input means for inputting command and data for the card game on the basis of the image displayed on the display unit. The executing means may be operated in accordance with a program. The cards are selectively used as an attack side and a defense side and the cards have, as the ability points, attack ability points and defense ability points used as the attack and the defense sides, respectively. The executing means executes the card game with reference to the attack ability points and the defense ability points of each card which are varied in dependency upon the competition environments. The competition environments may be determined by a plurality of field cards.
With this game system, it is possible to increase a variation of the cards without increasing a species of the cards.
Moreover, the executing means processes a specific combination of the cards to produce a new card different from the cards of the specific combination.
According to another aspect of this invention, a game system is operable to play a card game such that a plurality of the cards can be summoned in the playing field at each turn of the players. In this event, the game system may comprise storage means for storing the ability points of the cards which are varied under competition environments previously prepared and different from one another, executing means for executing the card game under a selected one of the competition environments with reference to the ability points of the cards determined in the selected competition environment, a display unit for displaying results of executing the program in the form of an image, and input means for inputting command and data for the card game on the basis of the image displayed on the display unit. The display unit may display a special card zone for locating a special card which brings about a predetermined effect. The predetermined effect is to temporarily prohibit attack/defense of an opponent one of the players.
With this structure, it is possible to enjoy the card game which requires a wide variety of strategies and tactics.